EVERLASTING FLOWERS
by unpredictable girl
Summary: Edelweis, bukti cinta abadi. suci. dan satu/fic pelepas penat setelah UAS :)


**EVERLASTING FLOWERS**

Tokoh dalam fiksi ini murni milik **Mashashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, EYD GAK SESUAI, TYPO BERTEBARAN**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Romance/Angst**

Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna

* * *

31 Desember. Tanggal penghujung di setiap tahun. Tanggal yang bisaanya dirayakan dengan meniup terompet atau menghitung mundur di tengah malam. Tanggal dimana orang berharap dihari itu hari terakhir mereka menjadi seseorang yang "buruk" dan berdoa menjadi lebih baik di Tahun depan. Ya, tanggal 31 Desember adalah tanggal perpisahan.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Berada di tanggal perpisahan. Berada di musim dimana butiran-butiran es masih rutin jatuh dari kanvas biru. Berada di musim dimana mereka memakai jaket tebal untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari udara dingin yang menyerang. Tapi, udara dingin itu tak menyurutkan niat mereka untuk mempersiapkan perayaan tengah malam nanti. Ya. Apalagi kalau bukan perayaan tahun baru?

Berbeda dengan gadis yang identik dengan musim semi ini. Saat semua gadis seumurannya sibuk mencari gaun atau menyusun acara untuk menghabiskan perayaan nanti malam, gadis ini malah terlihat mengurung diri ruangannya. Gadis bersurai merah muda ini hanya duduk di sofa tunggal berwarna coklat sambil menghadap keluar melalui jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Mengizinkan udara dingin memenuhi kamar merah muda ini. Gadis ini sesekali menghela nafas dan memasang wajah sendu

'Cklek'

Pintu kamar ini terbuka, seorang wanita dewasa melangkah masuk dan mendekati sang gadis.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau hanya duduk manis disini? Kenapa tidak ikut Ino-chan untuk menyiapkan perayaan nanti malam?" Haruno Mebuki membelai surai merah muda putrinya.

"Aku malas Kaa-san." Haruno Sakura hanya menjawab singkat. Masih dengan wajah sendunya.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Masih memikirkannya? Kaa-san yakin dia akan datang nanti malam." Wanita ini tersenyum saat anak tunggalnya menoleh, melihat wajah sang ibu.

"Kaa-san tau darimana? Dia bahkan berbohong padaku. Dia bilang dia akan memberi kabar padaku. Tapi, dari awal dia pergi, dia tak mengirim satu pesanpun Kaa-san." Sakura mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya pada ibunya.

"Mungkin tidak ada sinyal disana. Kau tau kan, puncak gunung krisis sinyal?" Mebuki tersenyum sabar.

"Kemana perginya otak 'Uchiha'nya? Bukankah dia bilang Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau? Berarti dia memang tidak berniat menghubungiku." Kekesalan Sakura kini memuncak.

"Jangan berpikir begitu Nona muda. Kau tau kalau dia tak pernah main-main denganmu. Bukankah setiap akhir tahun dia memang selalu mendaki kepuncak gunung? Lalu apa masalahmu sekarang?" Mebuki mulai menatap tajam ke arah putrinya.

Menghela nafas sebentar, dan kembali ke wajah sendunya, Sakura mengeluarkan hal yang dari 3 hari yang lalu mengganggunya. "Aku punya firasat tidak enak Kaa-san. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya." Mebuki menghampiri dan memeluk Sakura, saat putrinya mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Percayalah padanya sayang. Seperti dia mempercayaimu. Berdoalah pada Kami-sama agar dia baik-baik saja." Mebuki tersenyum dan membelai rambut Sakura. Mencoba menenangkan putri semata wayangnya.

15 menit berlalu dengan mereka yang berada posisi masih berpelukan. "Sudah mulai tenang?" Mebuki meregangkan pelukannya.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Arigatou Kaa-san." Mebuki hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan ruangan putrinya.

Sepeninggal sang Kaa-san, Sakura kembali memasang wajah sendu. Hatinya masih dipenuhi rasa gelisah. Gelisah menanti kepulangan seseorang yang berharga dihidupnya.

'Pulahlah sayang. Aku menunggumu. Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana.'

EVERLASTING FLOWERS

Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang sedang ditunggu Sakura saat ini. Sang tunangan yang 3 hari yang lalu pamit untuk mendaki puncak gunung. Hal yang setiap akhir tahun pasti dilakukan oleh anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha ini bersama teman-temannya. Beginilah cara pria berjiwa petualang ini merayakan akhir tahunnya. Tapi, bisaanya pada tanggal 31, pria ini sudah selamat sampai rumah, untuk mempersiapkan perayaan bersama Sakura yang notabene adalah tunangannya. Tapi kenapa hari ini dia belum sampai juga? Inilah yang mengganggu pikiran Sakura sedari tadi. Sakura jadi ingat saat dia melarang Sasuke pergi 3 hari yang lalu.

FLASHBACK

Sakura sedang menikmati teh hangat di balkon rumahnya saat sebuah pelukan mendarat di pinggangnya dari arah belakang. Tak perlu menoleh ke belakang, Sakura sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Tunangannya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_? Tumben kau manis seperti ini?" Pertanyaan itu hanya di jawab dengan trade marknya. "Hn."

"Aku akan mendaki bersama teman-teman Sakura." Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya. Sakura diam sejenak lalu menghela nafas. "Kapan?"

"Besok," Sakura melepaskan pelukan pria yang dicintainya dan menoleh, berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Tak bisakah kau tinggal Sasu?" Sakura memasang wajah berharap.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa Saku. Ini kegiatan rutinku setiap akhir tahun." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Tapi, aku ingin tahun ini kau disini bersamaku. Aku ingin kau meninggalkan kegiatan rutinmu itu untuk tahun ini dan merayakannya bersamaku." Kini Sakura terlihat memohon.

"Kau ini kenapa? Bukankah kita memang merayakan malam tahun bersama-sama? Kita memang melakukannya terus Sakura. Dan kita melakukannya setelah aku melakukan pendakian dengan teman-temanku."

"Aku tahu. Tapi. . ."

"Jangan egois Sakura!" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan dingin dari pria di depannya.

"Baiklah. . ." Sakura mengalah dan masih menundukkan air matanya.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu." Sasuke menarik Sakura ke pelukannya. "Aku berjanji akan pulang seperti bisaa dan kita akan merayakan malam tahun baru bersama-sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya." Sasuke mengucapkan janji saat dirasakannya kemejanya basah oleh air mata sang gadis.

"Kau janji?" Sakura mendongak melihat wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku." Sasuke memberikan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Kau akan bawakan aku bunga Edelweis, kan?" Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk membawakan bunga favoritnya itu.

"Everlasting flowers, huh?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Akan kubawakan sebanyak yang kau mau Hime." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Menarik kepala Sakura mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya gadisnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

EVERLASTING FLOWERS

Sakura kini sudah mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Gadis ini tidak akan memakai kimono ini dan ikut perayaan jika saja Yamanaka Ino, sang sahabat yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai sepupunya itu memaksanya ikut acara yang hanya dilakukan setahun sekali.

Tapi hal itu juga tidak bertahan lama. Tepat ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Sakura kembali ke Mansion Haruno. Meninggalkan Ino dan Kaa-sannya yang berteriak memintanya untuk kembali. Keramaian di perayaan itu tak ada gunanya bagi Sakura. Sakura tetap merasa kesepian karena tak ada Sasuke disampingnya. Gadis ini kecewa, kecewa karena sang tunangan tidak datang untuk menepati janjinya. Tapi masih ada 2 jam untuk berharap Sasuke datang menepati janjinya. Sakura kini bersandar pada sofa dikamarnya dan tertidur dengan air mata memenuhi wajah manisnya.

"Engghh. . ." Sakura menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat dirasakannya seseorang memeluknya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Menyesuaikan cahaya putih dari lampu dikamarnya dengan netra hijaunya. Saat dirasakannya pandangannya telah jelas, gadis ini menoleh ke samping kirinya. Matanya membulat terkejut saat dilihatnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu telah berada di sampingnya. Memeluknya sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi ada yang beda dari senyum itu. Sakura tak tahu itu apa.

"Sasuke-_kun_. . ." Sakura langsung memeluk Tunangannya dan mengisak pelan.

"Hiks. . .hiks. . . Kau membuatku takut bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau baru datang?" Sakura memukul pelan punggung Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Hn. Maaf." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke. Sasuke sepertinya tak berniat menjelaskan kenapa dia baru datang. Sakura pun tak peduli lagi dengan hal itu. Yang terpenting bagi Sakura, sang tunangan sudah berada di sampingnya kini.

Beberapa menit berlalu dilewati dengan Sakura yang masih memeluk Sasuke. Seakan tersadar sesuatu, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Ini jam berapa Sasu?"

"Hn. 1 menit sebelum jam 12." Jawab Sasuke. "Mau hitung mundur bersama?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Oke." Suara hitungan mundur mulai terdengar dari bibir mereka.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Bunyi-bunyi terompet dan kembang api mulai terdengar memenuhi gendang telinga mereka. Ucapan-ucapan tahun baru dan doa harapan mulai dilontarkan oleh mereka yang merayakannya. Begitu juga dengan sepasang kekasih ini.

"Selamat Tahun Baru Sasuke-kun. . ." Sakura memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn. Selamat Tahun Baru juga Hime." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka sesaat, untuk mengecup bibir Sakura, dan kembali memeluk gadisnya.

"Di tahun baru ini, maukah kau berjanji satu hal untukku Sakura?" Sasuke membelai surai merah muda milik gadisnya.

"Janji apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke-kun? Aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap bahagia dan tetap menjaga senyummu agar tak hilang saat aku tak ada disampingmu. Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri saat aku pergi nanti. Kau mau berjanji kan Sakura?" Sakura mengenyitkan dahinya. Mencoba melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tapi, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan itu. "Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke-kun? Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau berjanji. Kau berjanji kan Saku?" Sasuke kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi denganmu Sasu. Tapi baiklah, aku berjanji melakukannya untukmu." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban gadis musim seminya. Saat teringat sesuatu, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang wajah Sakura. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa itu Sasu-kun?" Sasuke berbinar senang saat Sasuke memberikan apa yang dimintanya. Bunga Edelweis berwarna putih. Terlihat masih segar seperti baru dipetik. Bunga favorit Sakura karena bunga ini melambangkan keabadian. Ya. Seperti cintanya pada Sasuke. Abadi. Suci. Dan satu.

"Aku menepati janjiku bukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya Sasuke-kun, kau menepati janjimu. Arigatou." Sakura tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menarik Sasuke ke pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun. . ." Panggil Sakura.

"Hn. . ." Jawab Sasuke

"Kenapa tubuhmu dingin sekali?" Sakura hendak melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Sasuke menahannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan seperti ini Sakura. Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya dilekukan leher tunangannya. Membaui tubuh yang dirindukannya.

"Aishiteru Sakura. Percayalah apapun yang terjadi aku mencintaimu Hime. Selalu. Selamanya." Sasuke berujar lirih.

Meski heran akan apa yang dialakukan pria ini, Sakura tak urung tersenyum juga. "Aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun. Aku percaya padamu." Dan lambat laun, mata mereka terpejam untuk menikmati alam mimpi.

EVERLASTING FLOWERS

Tok Tok Tok

Seorang gadis terbangun akibat suara yang mengganggunya. Gadis itu akan kembali tidur jika saja suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya tidak lagi berbunyi. Samar-samar terdengar suara Kaa-sannya yang memanggil namanya dari luar kamar.

"Iya Kaa-san. Sebentar," Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan terkejut saat melihat ibunya yang bersimbah air mata. "Ada apa Kaa-san? Kenapa Kaa-san menangis? Apa yang terjadi?"

Mebuki hanya menarik putri tunggalnya lalu menangis di pelukan Sakura. Sakura membalas pelukan Kaa-sannya dan mulai menenangkan. Tiba-tiba firasat buruk menghampirinya. "Sasuke Sakura, Sasuke. . ." Mebuki terus menerus menyebut nama tunangan dari anaknya. Membuat Sakura mengenyitkan dahinya yang lebar. Heran.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke Kaa-san?" Rasa penasaran tak bisa dibendung Sakura. Dan jawaban sang Kaa-san tiba-tiba membuatnya sesak nafas. Sakura menjatuhkan tangannya yang tadinya memeluk Kaa-sannya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur oleh air mata yang terkumpul. Tidak. Ini semua tidak mungkin.

'Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan digunung Sakura. Nyawanya tidak bias diselamatkan lagi.'

EVERLASTING FLOWERS

Isak tangis memenuhi rumah besar itu. Menambah kesan duka yang mendalam untuk tuan rumah. Disinilah Sakura sekarang, terduduk disamping tubuh tak bernyawa milik tunangannya. Sakura masih belum bias mencerna apa yang terjadi. Jika sang kekasih telah tiada, lalu siapa yang tadi malam memeluknya? Siapa yang tadi malam mengecup bibirnya? Siapa yang tadi malam mengecup bibirnya? Siapa yang tadi malam membawakannya bunga Edelweis pesanannya? Jika itu hanya mimpi, kenapa bunga itu ada di tangannya sekarang? Bunga itu benar-benar nyata.

Kini Sakura hanya bias menangisi kepergian Sasuke. Bahkan tangis Sakura terdengar lebih miris dari tangis Uchiha Mikoto, Kaa-san Sasuke. Sakura masih menangis memeluk tubuh tunangannya. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke dan teman-temannya diserang badai salju yang malam itu menerpa gunung yang didakinya. Salah satu teman Sasuke kedinginan dan hamper mati. Sasuke memberikan jaketnya untuk menghangatkan tubuh temannya. Berkorban demi sang teman. Membiarkan udara yang membunuh menurunkan suhu tubuhnya secara perlahan. Membiarkan malaikat pencabut nyawa menghampiri untuk menjemputnya." Masih terngiang kata-kata Naruto, teman Sasuke di telinganya.

'Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Sasuke? Kenapa?' Sakura hanya bias menjerit dalam hati. Samar-samar Sakura melihat bayangan Sasuke saat mengangkat kepalanya. Bayangan putih itu tersenyum dan menggeleng. Meminta Sakura untuk tidak menangis dan mengingat janjinya tadi malam. Gadis ini melihat bayangan itu mengucapkan sesuatu

'Aishiteru Hime. Sayonara' dan bayangan itu hilang dalam sekejab.

'Aishiteru Sasuke-kun. Aku akan menepati janjiku.' Tekad Sakura dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

A/N :

Oke. Otak saya mulai bergeser kayaknya. Ini FIC APAAN? Kenapa ya setiap saya bikin fiksi alurnya pasti terlalu cepat dan bikin ending ini butuh mikir keras banget. #gigitlaptop.

Sebenernya ini mau saya publish tahun baru nanti, atau nggak waktu tanggal 31. Tapi keburu membusuk dan saya lupa -_- :D

Well, berniat meninggalkan jejak?


End file.
